Los infiltrados
by Tar Sulion
Summary: Blaise Zabini debe humillarse a sí mismo para desbaratar un cartel de pociones adictivas, ¡y en Halloween! Escrito para el reto especial "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** Nada en el universo de Harry Potter es de mi propiedad.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el reto especial "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lantern" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta la parodia gratuita, dale a "atrás" en tu navegador, porque esta historia es un sinsentido producto de una dosis de café colombiano a las cuatro de la madrugada. Avisados quedan.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Los infiltrados<strong>

A Blaise Zabini no le gustaba el trabajo que se le había encomendado. Esa era una constante desde que ingresó a la oficina con menos presupuesto de todo el Ministerio de la Magia, pero aquella vez fue excesivo. De otro modo, no esperaría en medio de la noche, con un traje estrafalario y en Halloween. No era común para él trabajar un feriado, y menos un día viernes. Normalmente, Blaise salía de parranda hacia alguna casa de su círculo social, cotilleaba, le echaba el ojo a alguna chica bien parecida —esto lo hacía con moderación para no parecer un donjuán— y se la llevaba al huerto. No, no, no me refiero a que le enseñe a cosechar rábanos, sino que a tener relaciones sexuales con ella.

Y, para más remate, hacía frío.

Tenía que esperar frente a la enorme casa de arquitectura victoriana por la señal que su compañero le iba a enviar. Blaise no se estaba entumeciendo de puro gusto; tenía una misión que cumplir, por ridícula que fuese. Alguien envió un soplo —o más bien un cotilleo—, que en una casa de un innominado barrio alto se estaban fabricando y distribuyendo pócimas adictivas, algo así como un cartel de droga muggle, pero peor. El trabajo de inteligencia había sido un completo fiasco: en primer lugar, los informes apuntaban hacia una fábrica en desuso como el centro de operaciones, luego dijeron que la droga era fabricada en un circo, después en un centro de procesamiento de basura, más tarde en un manicomio, hasta que dieron con el lugar correcto. Luego, el jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica tuvo que despedir al jefe de inteligencia mágica por organizar una orgía sexual mientras hacía su trabajo.

Un par de chicos silbó mientras deambulaban por la acera opuesta.

—¿Qué tal si te confesamos algo, nena?

—Quizá por unas cuantas libras hasta podrías hacernos un exorcismo.

Blaise enrojeció de rabia. Miró a los energúmenos alejarse entre risotadas que no se molestaron en ocultar. Tuvo ganas de hacerlos explotar de dolor con un maleficio Cruciatus bien ejecutado, pero se refrenó de hacerlo. Sabía que si lo hacía, no sólo le iban a dar de PLR en su trabajo, sino que le darían una estancia gratis en la residencial más terrorífica en existencia. Sería como Halloween, pero de verdad.

Una tarántula plateada se aproximó a Blaise. Era la señal.

La operación "Dulce con sorpresa" acababa de comenzar.

Blaise pudo haber suspirado de alivio. Ya fueron cuatro veces las que tuvo que soportar las burlas de niños, jóvenes y adultos que pasaban con sus calabazas de plástico, llenas de causas de caries y diabetes tipo dos.

Tocó a la puerta, preparado para el carnaval de risas que seguramente iba a estallar en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro de la casa. Sin embargo, la suerte o el hecho que la mayoría de los jóvenes ya estaban un poco pasados de revoluciones, cortesía del licor, sólo vinieron carcajadas ambiguas y unos silbidos desinflados y sin gracia. Cuando Blaise vio el ambiente en el amplio vestíbulo de la casa, su disfraz quedó en parte explicado. Y digo "en parte", porque ningún chico cometería la locura de usar el atuendo que llevaba nuestro desgraciado protagonista. Claro, a menos que le aplicaran un Encantamiento Estimulante o estuviera bajo el maleficio Imperius.

Gracias a Merlín, a Morgana, Circe, Paracelso y Nicolás Flamel que nadie le dirigió ningún epíteto de carácter religioso, tratándose de un país que estuvo mucho tiempo —y todavía lo está— bajo la fe católica. Pero no faltaba el desatinado que salía con su comentario para causar una impresión o aspirar a ser el alma de la fiesta.

—¡Oh, santísima madre de Dios, he pecado! ¡HE PECADO! ¿Cuántos padrenuestros y avemarías debo rezar para expiar mis atrocidades?

Blaise se alejó del idiota ese sin decir ni una sola palabra. Era patéticamente obvio que su disfraz instaba a quienes lo veían a hacer esa clase de estupideces, pero juzgó que no era necesario exagerar tanto. Aun cuando vistiese a la moda del oxímoron, creyó que podía haber espacio para el decoro.

Y, hablando del decoro.

—Hola Blaise —saludó un tipo con barba de tres días y ataviado como una sirvienta francesa—. ¡Mierda! Este traje me está haciendo sonrojar más de lo que me imaginé en un principio. Casi se me ven las bragas.

El aludido hizo un ruido como de atragantarse.

—¿Qué se te ven qué?

—Es que el disfraz tenía que ser realista —dijo el recién llegado con un poco de vergüenza. Acto seguido habló en un tono más confidencial—. Anda un tipo involucrado en el negocio de la droga rondando entre los asistentes. Fue un acierto venir con disfraces muggle. Estuve husmeando por ahí y los tipos son unos profesionales. Tiene sensores de ocultamiento en todas partes por si viene alguien disfrazado a base de magia u oculta algo mágicamente. El sótano tiene encantamientos que repelen muggles, por eso es que no se dan cuenta que algo pasa bajo sus pies. Y todo eso aparte del bajo presupuesto de nuestra oficina, para qué estamos con cosas.

—Esto complica nuestra labor —dijo Blaise, arreglándose las medias de malla para que no le dieran comezón—. Además, ¡este corsé me está matando! Creo que las chicas que usan esto debieron aprender de alguna manera a no respirar.

—Alégrate porque la capa oculta buena parte de tus atributos.

—¡Parezco una prostituta! —dijo Blaise en un furioso susurro—. ¡No, es peor que eso! ¡Parezco una monja ninfómana! ¿Estás seguro que no encontraron nada mejor en la tienda?

—Como dije, los Galeones andaban escasos —repuso su compañero, arreglándose una y otra vez la toca blanca que llevaba en su cabeza—. ¡Y está mierda no se queda en su lugar!

—¿Y no había disfraces más "normales"? ¿Cotizaron bien en _todas_ las tiendas de disfraces de Londres? No creo que la logística mágica tenga problemas con eso.

Charles, el compañero de Blaise, se encogió de hombros.

—Tendríamos que haberles pagado a los de logística —dijo con una frustración apenas solapada por su inofensivo atuendo—. Últimamente todo se ve como un negocio y quieren sacar la tajada más grande del gran fruto de la abundancia.

—Genial —bufó Blaise de exasperación.

Pasaron diez minutos haciendo labor de reconocimiento, entablando relaciones sociales, dialogando con los participantes de la tertulia para ver si podían descubrir algo raro y tratar de ubicar la entrada a la fábrica de drogas. Cuidando de no despertar sospechas, participaron incluso en un curioso concurso en el cual ganaba el disfraz más estrambótico y ridículo. Blaise ganó por mucho con su monja ramera súper sexy y se ganó un barril de cerveza alemana, el cual transportó con un invisible movimiento de varita mientras nadie estuviera mirando.

—¿Y adónde se fue el barril? —preguntó estúpidamente un tipo cuyo disfraz estaba manchado con lo que parecía esmalte para uñas.

—El tipo de la monja ya se lo tuvo que haber bebido —respondió una muchacha vestida con el arquetípico disfraz del oficial de policía sexy, claramente borracha.

Mientras tanto, Blaise y Charles observaban detenidamente alrededor de ellos —y habían rechazado varias invitaciones para bailar o tomarse un whiskey escocés—, y notaron que varios invitados se aproximaban a un sillón para descansar y partían apresuradamente hacia otra dirección. Blaise reconoció inmediatamente los efectos de un encantamiento anti-muggles protegiendo una zona restringida. La sobriedad y un curso intensivo de una hora acerca de encantamientos defensivos y protectores hicieron bien su trabajo.

—Es por allá —murmuró Blaise a Charles, indicando una puerta con un letrero que decía "SE PROHÍBE LA ENTRADA A LOS MUGGLES". Ninguno de los dos hizo caso a ese homenaje a la falta de sentido común y, por ser magos, los encantamientos protectores no tuvieron efecto alguno. Después cayeron en la cuenta que el letrero sólo era visible para los magos, lo cual resultaba más absurdo si cabe.

Blaise y Charles descendieron por una escalera de caracol, iluminada por antorchas. Lo raro era que había diversas ediciones del popular comic mágico "Las Aventuras de Martin Miggs, el muggle loco" desparramados en los escalones, junto con ropa interior de principios del siglo XX.

—Esperemos cualquier cosa —dijo Charles, sacando su varita del escote de su disfraz. Blaise hizo lo mismo, aunque le costó mucho más trabajo porque su varita la tenía oculta en el corsé y estuvo como cinco minutos luchando contra la prenda.

—Maldito disfraz. Esta es la primera y última vez que hago este trabajo —rezongó Blaise por lo bajo. Ambos llegaron al final de las escaleras y abrieron la puerta frente a ellos, la cual estaba decorada, por alguna extraña razón, con pegatinas de querubines, corazones rosados y confeti.

—Revisa si hay Encantamientos de Impasibilidad.

Charles extendió su varita hacia la puerta, y un trompetazo hizo estallar los tímpanos de los intrusos. Después el sonido tomó voz: "¡ALARMAAAAAA!" vociferaba repetidamente.

—¡Demonios!

—¿Qué hacemos?

Ninguno de los dos podía pensar con un sonido tan fuerte y molesto penetrando sus oídos. Sin embargo, el instinto estaba ahí para sacarles del paso a los dos agentes.

—¡Confringo!

La puerta estalló en mil astillas, enviando escombros hacia el interior. A juzgar por los gritos de dolor que se podían escuchar, Blaise supuso que quienes estaban manufacturando la droga eran mujeres.

—¿Qué haces parado allí como un estúpido? —le regañó Blaise a su compañero, quien parecía congelado en el tiempo y en el espacio—. ¡Cúbrete con algo!

Blaise rodó de manera profesional hacia una mesa volteada para refugiarse de cualquier represalia por parte del enemigo. Charles quiso hacer lo mismo, pero los tacones de sus zapatos se enredaron con el vestido y cayó de cabeza sobre una pila de escombros, quedando aturdido pero consciente.

"Imbécil" pensó Blaise, justo cuando un maleficio pasó zumbando por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Ponte de pie, pedazo de idiota! ¡Cúbreme mientras trato de dejar fuera de combate a estas arpías!

Sacudiéndose la cabeza para espantar el aturdimiento, Charles usó el humo producido por la explosión para lanzar maleficios en contra de los atacantes. Blaise sintió que ya no pasaban más hechizos por encima de su cabeza y aturdió a dos mujeres con dos encantamientos de precisión.

—¡Buena puntería! —aprobó Charles, quien mantenía la cabeza baja por si le llegaba algún maleficio y lo dejaba fuera de combate.

—¡Fue pura suerte! —aclaró Blaise, encogiéndose brevemente de hombros—. En realidad iba a atacar a las chicas de atrás cuando esas dos se pusieron de pie.

Blaise salió de su escondite y tomó posición detrás de unas cajas de madera llenas de mercancía. Se trataba de un cargamento de Marcas Tenebrosas Comestibles.

—¿Qué mierda hace esta mierda aquí?

Charles llegó segundos más tarde, viendo las cajas que Blaise usaba para cubrirse de los maleficios enemigos.

—Obviamente usan artículos comestibles de bromas para ocultar la droga. Pero no tenemos tiempo para filosofar aquí. Este lugar no es seguro.

El compañero de Blaise volvió a correr y se zambulló hacia la seguridad de una pared de hormigón armado, justo en el momento en que un maleficio explosivo hizo volar las cajas y vaporizó su contenido en segundos. Blaise salió eyectado hacia atrás y cayó con un golpe sordo. La capa que cubría su cabeza y parte de su provocativo disfraz voló más atrás si cabe. Sólo el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello y el color del corsé y la minifalda hacían inferir a un observador externo de qué iba disfrazado Blaise.

Charles aturdió a otras cuatro chicas, pero dos de ellas estaban escapando por una puerta secreta, la cual se cerró de inmediato. Maldijo por lo bajo y regresó al lugar de la explosión para encontrar a su compañero tirado en el suelo y con una expresión rara en su rostro.

—¿Blaise? ¿Estás bien?

El aludido miró a su colega como si no lo conociera para nada.

—¡Blaise! ¿Puedes oírme?

Parecía que no iba a reaccionar, pero se puso de pie con movimientos cautos, gruñendo mientras tanto.

—Perdón, es que sufrí una ligera exposición a la droga.

—¿Te gustó?

Blaise tardó un poco en responder, tratando de recordar la breve pero intensa sensación que lo invadió poco después de la explosión.

—Fue… raro. Ardía como el infierno, pero sentí un olor penetrante y seductor en mi nariz. No me molestaría sentirlo otra vez.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí —dijo Charles, limpiando a su compañero del polvo y de restos de Marcas Tenebrosas Comestibles. Pero en medio de las cajas volteadas y destruidas, unos barriles rojos llamaron la atención de ambos agentes. En el más visible, un reloj de arena casi no tenía contenido en el compartimiento superior.

—¡Definitivamente debemos irnos de aquí! —gritó Charles con un poco de terror. Apremió a Blaise a que hiciera lo mismo y los dos salieron por la puerta de emergencia justo en el momento cuando la cuenta atrás llegó a cero.

Ambos infiltrados saltaron con los brazos extendidos hacia delante. La explosión que vino después los catapultó hacia la oscuridad, levantando buena parte del patio trasero de la casa y la otra salió eyectada hacia el cielo junto con una bola de fuego verde. Blaise cayó rodando sobre el pasto y quedó relativamente incólume, pero Charles no tuvo tanta suerte.

Blaise se puso de pie, sobándose el vientre mientras caminaba hacia donde yacía Charles. Su cuerpo había impactado contra el cerco de madera que delimitaba el patio con el de otras casas.

—Charles. ¡Charles! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien?

Blaise le propinó un par de bofetadas para ver si conseguía despertarlo. Al cabo de unos segundos, Charles gruñó y giró la cabeza en todas direcciones para comprobar que no tenía el cuello roto.

—Para ser un agente, pegas como una monja —dijo, incorporándose con un poco de dificultad, porque el encaje de su disfraz se había enredado con unos clavos sueltos y oxidados que sobresalían de algunas tablas.

—Soy una monja, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Blaise entre dientes. Y, como en consonancia con sus dichos, el capuchón oscuro que cubría su cabeza y parte del corsé cayó del cielo. Debió ser lanzado junto con la explosión. Por un momento pensó en dejarlo abandonado en el patio, pero pensó que quizá los Aurors que en ese momento debían estar acordonando la zona no lo reconocerían sin el capuchón. De ese modo, volvió a ser lo que fue antes de todo el barullo.

—Vamos. Debemos regresar a la oficina.

* * *

><p>Los Aurors y un equipo del Escuadrón de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos esperaban en la calle afuera de la casa en la que fiesta tenía lugar. Todo el perímetro estaba rodeado por encantamientos hasta por si acaso.<p>

—¿Y los agentes especiales? —inquirió uno de ellos.

—Parece que están KIA.

—¿Eres militar norteamericano o qué? —protestó el Auror que habló primero.

Un humo denso producto de la explosión bloqueaba la visión de los hombres apostados frente al inmueble. Los muggles ya fueron tratados como de costumbre y seguían honrando —a su manera— a una de las fiestas más dañinas para la salud que existían. Fue cuando unas siluetas se perfilaron contra el humo que seguía brotando del patio trasero de la casa.

—¿Serán ellos? ¿Los agentes especiales?

Y tal como mandaba el cliché en las películas de acción muggle, dos hombres aparecieron en medio del humo, caminando como si no hubieran tomado por asalto una fábrica de drogas y vestidos de manera tan alocada que sólo verlos podría tildarse de paradoja. Uno de ellos vestía como una monja que mostraba más de lo necesario y el otro lucía como una sirvienta francesa, claro que sin toca, el vestido lo tenía rajado en algunas partes y se le veían las bragas. Algunos Aurors se atrevieron a reírse.

—Pensé que ustedes habían muerto —dijo el Auror a cargo de la operación.

—Aquí estamos —dijo Blaise, rogando por una excusa para irse a la oficina, sacarse el disfraz e incinerarlo hasta que sólo fuese un montón de cenizas—. ¿Detuvieron a las fugitivas?

—A todas y cada una de ellas —repuso el Auror con un deje de suficiencia—. No creo que necesite usar ese disfraz por más tiempo, agente Zabini. Usted y el señor Norton pueden volver a la oficina.

Blaise y Charles exhalaron aire de puro alivio. Iban a desparecerse cuando el Auror les dijo unas últimas palabras.

—Por cierto, hay un par de Aurors presentes que ustedes dos se ven… atractivos con esos disfraces.

Esa fue la excusa perfecta para los dos. Dos estampidos fueron velados por el oficioso trabajo de los agentes de campo para normalizar la situación.

* * *

><p>Blaise y Charles estaban sentados frente al jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, siendo bombardeados por elogios y felicitaciones. Ambos vestían ropas más normales.<p>

—No sólo hicieron el trabajo, sino que se humillaron para hacerlo como es debido. Gracias a sus acciones, pudimos detener a la banda de narcotraficantes. Esto pudo haberse salido de control fácilmente, de no ser por ustedes.

Blaise fue quien tomó la palabra por el equipo.

—Nos halaga saber que cumplimos con nuestro deber, pero, por favor —Blaise ahora hablaba en un tono patético y suplicante—, por favor ¡no nos haga trabajar en Halloween de nuevo! ¡Se lo suplico!

El jefe no se sintió conmovido, pero accedió a la petición de Blaise.

—Está bien. No más misiones en feriados. —Acto seguido, un memorando interdepartamental aterrizó sobre el escritorio. El jefe de departamento lo leyó y envió una respuesta rápida por el mismo medio.

—Señores Zabini y Norton. Acaba de llegarme un reporte que se están comercializando varitas ilegales en una fiesta costumbrista al norte de Londres. Necesito que vayan encubiertos como cortesanas para…

En menos de un segundo, ninguno de los agentes estaba presente en la oficina. El jefe del departamento se encogió de hombros.

—Necesito asignar más presupuesto a esa división —se dijo mientras escribía en un trozo de pergamino.


End file.
